Jakob & Dib
by The Letter M
Summary: Okay! This is the Last Chappie! Be happy it all ends now! R for language and Slash.
1. Default Chapter

Jakob sat back in the overly comfortable chair in his basement. He yawned and stretched. He had just finished watching a 7 ½ hour marathon of his favorite TV show, Invader Zim. He had downloaded the episodes and watched them frequently to keep up with his quotes. Jakob rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 3 AM. "Jesus…" he said to himself. He shut off the monitor and walked up the stairs to go to bed. 5 minutes later his monitor flashed on again. A program was opened and a start button pushed. Jakob was asleep in his bed.  
  
Jakob & Dib  
  
A new and slightly interesting fan fiction by  
  
The Letter |\/|  
  
Jacob  
  
Jacob shut the buzzing alarm off and reluctantly left his warm bed. He put on his glasses and walked to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror sleepily. He combed his untidy hair flat. The bang thingys that he normally gelled back seemed unusually long. He shrugged, deciding to cut them when he arrived home from school. He put his glasses on over his hazel eyes. Suddenly, he realized something. "I don't have hazel eyes! My eyes are green!" he said out loud, almost yelling. Suddenly he heard a voice from downstairs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? GET DOWN HERE! I AM NOT GONNA BE LATE FOR SKOOL AGAIN!" "Was that…?" his curiosity overpowered his shock. He walked down the stairs and met a small girl in the kitchen. "You just don't learn do you?" the girl questioned. "Huh? What are you talking about?" "WELL…it didn't go over that well the last time you went to skool in your underwear, Dib." His beliefs were confirmed. He had somehow switched places with Dib. "Damn!" he said softly to himself and left Gaz in the kitchen saying something about Dib getting taken back to the crazy house. He went up to his bedroom and gaped. His open closet held many instances of the same shirt and black jeans. His trench coat was draped over the chair in front of his desk. His boots leaned against the wall. He lay back on his bed and tried to hold back the tears. Gaz walked into the room. The darkness seemed to follow her. "Were you planning on going to Skool today?" "Gaz, I feel sick." "Hmm…" She walked away and soon the front door slammed shut. "Why Dib? I've always liked Zim better and besides, who's ever heard of DaGr? That's just sick. Maybe this could be useful anyway."  
  
Dib  
  
Dib walked down the street. This new place was hell. The people were hideous! He seems to have transported to another dimension. He had to get out of that house. Out of that room. He detested that room. The bedroom had been bad enough, but the basement was horrific. He searched the computer and found pictures and video files from when there had been no camera. And then there were the stories. Horrible stories. About Gaz and Zim and Gaz and a guy named Jak. It was scary. It was disgusting. It was disturbing. The bedroom was covered in pictures of Zim and sometimes himself and especially…GAZ! 'This person was obviously obsessed with Gaz.' Dib thought as he had smoothed back the real bangs that hung in his eyes. They were much shorter than his own, but were as equally annoying. They fell back down again. He had walked into the bathroom and picked up a bottle of gel. He squeezed some of the neon green goo onto his hands and began to smooth back the bangs. He finished and looked at himself/Jakob in the mirror. "Oh my GOD!" he said aloud. His hair looked almost exactly like Zim's wig. 'No wonder! Those stories! He wants to BE Zim!' Dib shuddered as he thought. 'Who would want to be like Zim? What if he surrenders? What if he does something to Gaz? I would never forgive myself if-' He suddenly realized that he was in Jakob's body and laughed to himself, relieved. 'He's not gonna do anything. If he doesn't already know, he'll find out I'm her brother if he tries something.' Dib began to laugh at himself out loud as he imagined his little sister breaking every bone in his fragile body. 'Besides I can always say I was joking.' He smiled at his ability to calm himself then thought again. 'But he could always surrender to Zim and… THAT HORRIBLE BOY! HE'S GOING TO CAUSE THE DISTRUCTION OF MANKIND! By the time I get back to my own body, we'll all be slaves to the Zim…race…thingy.' Dib suddenly looked up and stopped remembering, stopped thinking. He realized his surroundings and he walked back toward the house, routinely. He seemed to have stopped caring.  
  
Jakob  
  
Jakob too, walked the lonely streets. It was near noon. He wasn't really hungry, but Jakob remembered something his mother had always said, and that was to eat 3 square meals a day. He checked the pocket of the trench coat for cash. He found a black leather wallet that had been timeworn. Inside, he found what appeared to be a $5 in some sort of futuristic currency. He took it out and headed toward the nearby MacMeatys. He bought his food and sat down at a booth. He took a bite of the overly juicy burger and then sat, wide-eyed, staring in realization of what he had just done. It wasn't like him at all to get a burger or even eat at a place called MacMeatys. Not like him at all…because, Jakob was a vegetarian. He thought for a moment about how uncharacteristic this was, but then smiled when he remembered that the burger is made out of napkins. He continued eating, all the while wondering what the "juices" that made this burger "juicy" were, and if they could be made from napkins too. Normally, he would have probably thrown up at the mere sight of something so disgustingly bloody, but he didn't seem to care. He soon forgot all about the burger and busied himself by looking around MacMeaties for Jhonen. He decided to be waiting at Zim's house when he got home from skool.  
  
Dib  
  
Dib sighed. It was noon, and unlike himself, he was hungry. He walked into a store called Mac Donald's. He normally would have ordered a Big Mac, but instead got a salad. He didn't know what, but something made him suddenly sick at the sight of meat. He sat down with his food, and expecting something to happen, looked falsely calm. He anxiously ate his food, all the while telling himself, Jakob, you're too paranoid. It really hit him when he realized he wasn't Jakob, but his thoughts were calling him that. He didn't want to be there anymore. He quickly jumped up from his seat and took the plastic utensils and salad container to the trash. He left and headed home. Home. He even called it that in his mind, but when he really thought about it, a small voice seemed to say 'DIB! SNAP OUT OF IT! THAT'S NOT YOU'RE HOME! YOU NEED TO FIND A WAY TO GET BACK TO DAD AND GAZ, AT LEAST BEFORE JAKOB GETS TO ZIM!!' But the other thoughts came so naturally that Dib soon forgot all about home and Dad and Gaz and even Zim. This world seemed to like him alright, and he liked it alright. The people weren't as ugly as they had been when he had first arrived. The less he thought about them, the happier he seemed with his surroundings.  
  
  
  
[A/N: Okies! That's the first chapter! What do you think?! I like it, but I also like feedback. Tell me if you hated it even! I don't care! Thanks for reading! Please review!  
  
-The Letter |\/|  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Invader Zim, or Nickelodeon, or Viacom, or Jhonen Vasquez. I also don't own Mac Donald's, Big Mac, or salad. I don't really like salad that much. 


	2. Weird Stuff That Happens When People Swi...

[A/N:YAY for me and my slowness! Thanks for reviewing! I just wanted to say sorry for being so slow. I was busy working on my comic and I just started a new (very OOC) fic about Zim meeting up with a past girlfriend. Damn me and my romance! I also wanted to warn you about the slash in this so here: IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SLASH (YAOI, GAY RELATIONSHIPS) YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS. Although it contains slash, that is not the main topic of this story so don't worry about THAT. Thanks]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
________  
  
  
  
Jakob And Dib Ch2- Weird Stuff That Happens When People Switch Brains  
  
Jakob  
  
Jakob (in Dib's body) lies on Zim's couch. He tosses and turns in his sleep. His subconscious is speaking to him. Rather, Dib's subconscious. In his mind's eye, he sees the result of Zim's overtaking of the world. Instinctively, he wants to stop it, but sees himself in a chain gang. He deeply feels regret, guilt, and sadness. He knows that everyone around him despises him. There is another explosion and he awakes in a cold sweat.  
  
Dib  
  
Dib (in Jakob's body) sits alone in the empty house. He sits on Jakob's couch and flips through the channels on TV. The phone rings and he picks it up. "Hello?" "Jak is that you?" "Uh huh." "Where were you man? We waited for you forever!" Suddenly a name comes to Dib's mind. Harrison or Rri. (Pronounced Ree) Is a big JtHM fan and a member of his online RPG. The RPG! That's where they had waited for him! Rri and Ami and Iki and Tim… "Jak, talk to me. Are you still living? HELLO?!" "I'm still here Rri. Don't get your boxers in a bundle." "Humph. Well, I just called because I was wondering if you wanted me to come over and help you study for your biology exam." Dib thinks for a moment. 'Biology exam? I don't need help. I know all about… I need help.' "Sure. Come on over. My mind is a complete blank as far as biology goes." "OK. I'll be over in about 15 minutes." "Okay. See ya." "Yeah." Dib hangs up the phone and picks up a nearby newspaper. On the cover is a picture of a lot of people standing in a shoe store next to giant watches. The headline reads "Switzerland does it again!" Dib busies himself by reading the article.  
  
Jakob  
  
Zim had slammed the door shut behind him as he arrived home from skool. "Hello other-dimensional-human. How are you doing? Can I get you anything?" "Water." Zim walks out of the room. A moment later he returns with a glass of rust colored liquid. He hands it to Jakob who looks at it oddly. "I don't often use those pipes." Zim explains. Jakob nods and sets the glass down. He stands up and Zim presses a button. A section of the floor slides away and stairs appear. They begin their descent into Zim's lab. Jakob suddenly feels very wary of Zim and where he is. Dib's palms begin to sweat and Jakob's mind races. 'Where are we going? Maybe he's planning to lock me up. Maybe I should run. Maybe not. But if he gets Dib, there won't be any plot. He'll take over the world and the show will end. But its already cancelled so- Wait! This isn't a show! I'm here! It can't just end! I'll die or something. Besides, it wouldn't be fun to be stuck here in Dib's body for eternity. Not fun at all.' Zim suddenly speaks up as they reach the bottom of the stairs. "You are wondering why you are here, yes? Or at least how you got here." "Yes?" Zim walks over to a chair and sits down. He motions for Jakob to do the same in another nearby chair.  
  
Dib  
  
The doorbell rings and Dib gets up to answer it. Before he has a chance to answer it though, it opens and someone walks in. Dib instantly recognizes this person as Rri. He is short, but skinny. He wears baggy black jeans and a black JtHM T-shirt over a black and white striped shirt. He wears thick glasses and his black hair is shaved except for two long horn-like spikes. (For all of you too dense to tell, his hair is like Nny's) He closes the door behind him and looks at Jakob. "Why are you looking at me so strangely, Jak? Are you ok? You look a lot paler than usual." Dib looks down at Jakob's feet. "Yeah. I'm fine." "Oh Okay." Rri walks into the kitchen and soon returns with a Pepsi (yum!) Dib still stands in the living room as Rri grabs his backpack and heads up the stairs. "You coming?" He nods silently and follows Rri to Jakob's room. Rri drops his backpack onto the floor beside the queen-sized bed. He flops down onto it and leans over the edge to take some books out of his backpack. Dib thinks over an idea. 'Maybe I should tell him. He and Jakob seem to be good friends.' Rri motions for him to sit down on the bed beside him. He obeys and sits on the edge, facing away from Rri. Rri opens the book and states "You're in chapter 8 right?" "Yeah." "Okay then, Chapter Eight: The Human Nervous System. Question one: what is an axon?" Dib thinks for a moment and finally comes up with the answer. "Don't they make up nerve cells?" "Uh huh. Question two: what is a sensory neuron?" "A nerve cell sending messages from the skin to the spinal cord and eventually to the brain where it is felt." (textbook.) Dib waits for a moment for Rri's response, but he says nothing. He turns around to see the other boy has sat directly up on the bed and is looking strangely into Jakob's green eyes. He looks confusedly at Rri as he moves closer. In an instant, almost magnetically, their lips meet. Dib's mind races again. Part of him wants to jump up and yell at Rri 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' Another part of him recognizes Rri and this action completely. That is the part that returns the other boy's kiss. Rri breaks the contact and Jakob looks at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" Rri asks. Dib looks down and traces the design on the bedspread with his finger. "I have to tell you something. I'm not who you think I am." Rri raises Jakob's face so he can see him better. "You look the same to me." "I would. I am someone else in Jakob's body. My name is Dib and I think I'm in another dimension." Rri looks at Dib for a moment. "Really? Jak? Role-playing? I thought you weren't into that but whatever. You know I'm always open to-" "No I'm serious." Jakob stands up beside the bed. "I was hoping you could help me or tell me someone who could." Rri laughs playfully. "Hmm…I guess then, I could be Zim…" "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SCREW YOU AND EVEN IF I DID, I WOULDN'T IF YOU WERE PRETENDING TO BE HIM!!!" "Fine, fine. Well I never figured you'd play Dib. I always thought that if we did that, you would be Zim and I would be Gaz or something. But you wouldn't want that if you were Dib." "I AM Dib!" "Okay, if you're Dib, what planet did you pilot when battling Zim?" Dib's mind was a total blank. "I-I don't know." "DOY! Battle of the Planets is the only episode you haven't seen!" "Episode?"  
  
Jakob  
  
"I was browsing the network database connected to my computer-" "Surfing the web?" "Exactly. So anyway, I somehow crossed over to YOUR internet and found your computer. You seemed to be one of my many devoted followers." "But why me? Aside from the fact that I would be the last person who'd wanna be Dib?" "You seemed to like me quite a bit, enough even to write about me and with Dib as an ally on my side, there's no one to stop me from conquering this pitiful planet and going home." "So why don't you just capture him and lock him up?" "Well, that's what I plan to do. Its just that you would probably go willingly and I wanted to meet someone so devoted to me, someone they'd never met. (Plus, this makes the plot of this fanfiction a lot more interesting!)" "Wait, if I'm in Dib's body, what do you have to worry about?" Zim sighs. "After a while, your brains should begin to transfer back to your own bodies. You may already be experiencing some of his grubby thoughts and feelings, but I'd advise you to ignore them if you want to prevent brain damage." Jakob laughs then realizes: 'By surrendering to Zim, I'm sacrificing the entire world's safety for my own personal gain' "…So I used this program to digitally transfer your brains." "Fascinating." Jakob says without enthusiasm. "Oh don't worry. You'll be kept in good condition until the transition is complete." A wave of rebellion and defiance suddenly sweeps over him. "And what if I choose not to?" "It's not your choice. It seems as though the brain transition has already begun. I'll have to work quickly." Zim pushes a button on the arm of his chair. Two shackles come out of the arms of Dib's chair and close tightly. Unfortunately for Zim, Dib's hands were clasped tightly together in his lap. "That was effective." Jakob says. Before Zim has a chance to react, he jumps up from the chair and runs over to the wall. He pushes a button and the stairs that had disappeared when they had stepped off, flew up from the floor. The tiles hover above the ground and the floor begins to separate above, forming a patch of light that serves as Jakob's goal. He starts up the stairs two, then three at a time. Zim appears at the bottom and smiles up at him superiorly. "You're not gonna get very far!" He presses the button on the wall and the tiles begin to fall, one at a time. Jakob struggles up the last two. The floor above him is closing and the tile he is pushing off of is falling away. He jumps up and somersaults out of the hole in the floor, smacking his back into the TV. He looks around and stands up as the floor begins to separate again. Quickly, he opens the door and runs outside into the night. His black boots slap the cooling asphalt as he runs all the way home.  
  
Dib  
  
"So let me get this straight. You are Dib?" Dib nods his head. "And you and Jakob switched brains?" He nods again. Rri stops to think. "Hmm. That's what this is!" "What?" "This is your idea," He pans his hands out like a director. "for your next fanfiction!" Dib lays back on the bed and sighs with frustration. Rri smiles as he sits Indian style on the floor and continues. "Yes! I love it! An Invader Zim fan switches brains with one of the characters!" Rri gets up on his knees and crawls over to the bed. He looks down at Jakob and smiles. "You never cease to amaze me." He bends closer to kiss him again. Dib pushes him away and rolls onto his side to face the window and the setting sun. Rri falls back down to the floor and sighs. "Fine DIB. We can play your game. How do you expect to get back?" Dib turns around to face Rri and smiles. "Thank you so much Harrison." Rri looks at Dib suspiciously. "If you're Dib, how do you know my name?" Dib suddenly looks perplexed. "I don't know."  
  
Jakob  
  
Jakob sits in Dib's room in front of his computer. He types on the keyboard for a while then rereads his letter  
  
Dear Dib,  
  
When I first got here, I was sure I was going to surrender you to Zim, but I've officially stopped caring. I can't leave your room until the brain transition is complete. I can't bear to see the people who, though distant, are beginning to feel more and more like family. This place, beginning to feel more and more like home. I'm starting to forget things that happened to me and to remember things that happened to you. Remembering doing things, your friends, and your mother. You must be experiencing my memories. Now I am embarrassed. I hope Harrison is treating you well. I had a dream. It bothered me. Or did you normally dream about the end of the world?  
  
I'm going to bed now.  
  
Jakob 


	3. The End Is Now

[A/N: Hey Friends, Perverts, and people who just care! This is the *Doot Doo Doo DOO!* Final chapter of Jakob and Dib! Id like to thank the academy, The Letter K, and all the perverted people (yoo know who yoo are) that only came in because I called it Jakob and Dib and they thought it would be slash. Well, they gotted what they wanted! There was a might bit of slash. (Jakob is bi. Rri is his "boyfriend") Und there was a "love scene" *little hearts float up from every direction, clogging peoples breathing passages, causing them to choke and DIE!* I am listening to Yoko Kanno's Tank from Cowboy Bebop! Rock ON!! Doot doo doot doo doo the end.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Invader Zim, or Nickelodeon, or Viacom, or Jhonen Vasquez. I also do not own Jhonen Vasquez SO STOP ASKING TO BORROW HIM!!! ARRRGH! --piratey  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jakob and Dib- Ch 3 The End is Now  
  
Dib- 8:00 AM  
  
Dib opens his eyes and sits up in bed. He snags some clothes and a towel and walks into the bathroom to get into the shower. He gets in and grabs the shampoo. He thinks 'I wonder if Rri is still here. He probably went home. Not that I CARE or anything.' He steps out of the shower and onto another towel. He dries off and puts on the clothes. Dib walks down stairs that are now familiar and stops. Rri is sleeping in the lone armchair in the living room. "Rri? Rri wake up." The other boy slowly opens his eyes and looks up at him. "Why didn't you sleep on the couch?" Rri stretches and laughs. "You don't think I was here all night do you?" Dib looks at him suspiciously. "I went home when you fell asleep. I came back this morning after I called us both in sick to school." (Yes sCHool.) The two walk into the kitchen. "I did some research on the internet last night." Dib's eyes get huge. "I believe you. I've discovered the truth. … Dib?" Dib nods his, or rather Jakob's head. [Everyone who believes in telekinesis raise MY hand] "I'm sorry I um…came on to you. But the good news is, I think I may have discovered a way to reverse all of this."  
  
Jakob- 9:30 AM  
  
Someone sits down on the bed next to Jakob, waking him. He opens his eyes. On the very edge of the bed sits a small girl, her purple hair stands out in Dib's dark blue room. She turns to face him and her pale skin stands out even more. In his normal state, he would have taken this as an opportunity, but now she felt only like his sister. She suddenly speaks up. "I don't normally act like I care, and I normally don't, but things aren't quite normal now. You are my brother, and as disgustingly sappy as it seems, I hafta. You've been so much weirder than normal lately." She looks at the floor with an I-don't-give look. "I'll be okay." "Dad says if you don't start coming out of your room, and being normal, at least for YOU, he'll hafta come home. And then he might realize how crazy you are. Then you'll end up in that asylum… I – I just…" Jakob looks at her suspiciously and she throws her arms around him. An incredibly uncharacteristic act of affection. "I don't want you to go again Dib. When you left last time I was- I think I was scared." "Gaz? Scared?" She lets go of her older sibling and turns away from him. "Yeah. Kinda. I guess I'd get lonely. I mean, there wouldn't be anyone around to do stuff for me." "But you seemed so- so…" Jakob's mind finished it. 'So strong. So independent. A couple of times she had even stood up for him. And she had saved his life at least once…' "-so you." 'NO! BAKA! SHE NEVER SAVED YOU!!! SHE SAVED DIB! DIB! YOU AREN'T- THIS MUST MEAN THE TRANSITION IS NEAR COMPLETION!' "Dib? Are you even listening to me?" Jakob realizes that Gaz had been sitting there the entire time he had been thinking. She sighs, stands up, and walks to the door. "Gaz?" She turns. "I love you." He says sincerely. "You too Dib" She walks down the hall to her room and Jakob lays back on the bed.  
  
Dib- 1:27 PM  
  
"Oh my GOD!" "Yep. That's exactly what I said." Dib scrolls down on the computer screen. It had taken an entire hour for Rri to even get him back into the basement, much less onto the computer. When he did, though, he shows Dib a link to the parallel universe and Zim's posted research. "Look. It shows how he made the machine. If we can make a similar replica, I can go home!" "And I can get my Jak back!" "Uh…huh." Rri smiles. "Lets get to work!"  
  
Jakob- 5:00 PM  
  
Jakob knocks on Gaz's door. He can hear her headphones blaring from the hallway. He clenches his teeth, turns the knob and opens the door. Inside, Gaz sits on her black steel bed playing her GS2. Everything in her room is black. The clothes on the floor, her computer, her lamp, the walls, the ceiling, her nightstand, carpet and closet. The three lights in the room don't go very far, and the 100 watt bulbs seem dull. The only colored things, (her hair, skin, skull necklace, gameslave, and socks) stand out dramatically. (I love her room!) He walks over to her and taps her on the shoulder. She looks up and throws her headphones off. "What the hell are you doing in my room!? For all you know, I could've been naked! I hope you don't think that just because I told you that that we're all buddy buddy!" "Why would you be naked?" "I don't know, but you better explain why you're in here unless you're hungry for a fistful of hurt!" "I'm goin to Bloaty's. You wanna come?" Gaz's look of anger is replaced by a blank stare as she lowers her raised fist. "The pig COMMAAAANDDDS MEE!"  
  
Dib- 6:30 PM  
  
"KSOO!" (Tis the "D" word in fair Japanese.) Rri pounds his fist on the desk. Dib looks up from the machine he is tweaking, which is actually a tooled microwave. "What!?" "We'll hafta wait at least 5 hours to use the…thingy." "How come?!" "You both hafta be asleep when I start it." "WHAT!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN HE'S ASLEEP!?" "That's not the problem. I just miss Jakob." "Great." Dib goes back to the machine. "But how do you know when he'll be asleep?" Rri smiles. "He always goes to sleep around 11. Unless, of course, he's…busy." Dib shudders and continues with the microwave.  
  
Jakob- 9:37 PM  
  
"C'mon Gaz! We gotta go! The closed almost ten minutes ago!" "I neeeeeed piizzaa!!!" Jakob drags his screaming…I guess you could call her his sibling…out of the restaurant and looks at her. "What's your problem? You're looking at me like I'm crazy." Jakob shakes his head and starts walking. He shoves his hand into Dib's trench coat pockets and looks up at the sky. The stars are out. It reminds him of something distant. In his thoughts 'See the stars? Dib, Gazzie Look at them. They're shining for you.' "Gaz, do you remember…that one time Mom took us to that cliff? The place where the sky met the ground. Do you? You were probably 5." Gaz looks up at the sky. "The stars…they looked like they do tonight." "Uh huh." The two stand still, looking at the sky. Jakob suddenly recalls Dib's mom. She had been so free. So natural. She had appreciated life so much. Because she was dying. That night had been one week before their mother had went to the hospital for the last time. Two weeks before she died. Their father should have known better than to fall in love with one of his clients, nay, patients. He had spent all nine years that he had known her searching for and working toward her cure. He had been so close, and finally she had died. She had been dying the whole time, slowly. When she finally did, he was too depressed to even finish the cure. He went a little bit insane. A car goes by, catching Jakob's attention. He yawns and he and Gaz start walking home.  
  
Dib- 10:30 PM  
  
"Are you done yet?" "Almost. I just hafta tweak this doohickey then…I'll be…done." Dib stands up and looks at his creation. (I would describe it for you, but that would make you laugh and that would be inappropriate.) "Get to bed Dib! I wanna start the machine as soon as possible!" "Okay okay!" Rri follows Dib into the bedroom. He touches his shoulder and Dib turns around. "I-I wanted to say goodbye. It was really cool. It was great to meet you." "Yeah. I can never thank you enough, Rri. You've helped me so much." Dib holds out his hand for Rri to shake. Rri throws his arms around Dib and they hug. (Awwww) Rri whispers into Dib's ear "You know, I always DID support you. Even when Jakob liked Zim so much." Dib steps back. "Thanks." Rri nods and steps out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Goodnight and goodbye!" Dib yells as he walks away. Dib gets into the bed and closes his eyes. Rri walks downstairs and plugs in the machine. He types some stuff on the keyboard and walks upstairs. He gets a soda and flips through the channels on TV. A while later, he goes downstairs and checks the progress of the machine, then, he goes upstairs and sits down next to the sleeping body. He pushes Jakob's bangs from his eyes and sits back to wait for him to awake.  
  
Jakob- 10:15 AM  
  
Jakob slowly opens his eyes. 'Reality! I'm back in reality!' He opens his eyes wide and smiles. He rolls over into a patch of sunlight. He looks around his room. Sitting backwards in his swively desk chair sleeps Harrison. "Rri! Rri!!" Jakob shakes the sleeping boy who looks up at him groggily. "Jakob… is it you?!" Jakob nods and Rri smiles wide. He spins the chair around and, trying to stand, catches his foot on it and falls onto the bed. They laugh and Rri looks up at Jakob. "I missed your brain." They laugh again as they hug. Then Jakob looks up and says "I'm personally ashamed of you M. Zim only showed up, like, once in this fic! I'm gonna get someone to sue you!"  
  
Dib- 11:00 AM  
  
Dib awakens to a sound from his computer. He walks over to it and turns on the monitor. On the screen it says he has an e mail announcement from the Swollen Eyeballs. He disregards it and is about to go back to bed when he notices his word processor running. It is the letters from Jakob. He has written another.  
  
Dear Dib,  
  
I hope this doesn't last as long as it seems to be. I miss home, but at the same time, I like it here. By the way, I keep having memories of your mother, of your family, at a happier time. I'm not gonna write again as long as this lasts. It's been fun. I destroyed the machine Zim used to transfer our brains when I learned that they would go back naturally. I took Gaz to Bloaty's. She hugged me…or you. Really. Take care of her and yourself.  
  
Jakob  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
[A/N: I've learned a couple of lessons: 1. Do NOT sing while typing. Tis bad for you. 2. Oral pain gel and super glue don't make a good hand cream.  
  
Also, I've never have been and never will be a gay guy, or a guy for that matter, so I hope that none of this is offensive. I didn't intend for it to be, so please don't flame me.  
  
This is the end-o-the story so don't ask for more chappies! No more for yoo! But I luff yoo all! Bye!  
  
The Letter M] 


End file.
